Joshua Michaels
Joshua Michaels was a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series and a former driver in the Utica Arenacross Series. He currently is the crew chief of Estavas Cortez in North American and most international bouts. He is also the acting owner of Axiom Racing Union. |} URCS Season 2 A stock car racer by trade, he split the Season 2 schedule in the #13 car with fellow Chaos Racing drivers Emile Michaels, Rei Takita, and Estavas Cortez. Michaels took his first spin in the car at the technical track in Lithuania. However, the track proved too strong for him, as he wrecked out of the race. He followed up this finish with an 8th place in Budva, but would not crack the top ten again, finishing a disappointing 41st in points. UACS Season 1 |} Unable to field a Utica Rallycross Series team for Season 3, Michaels and RaGE Motorsports teamed up to run in the newly formed Utica Arenacross Series. Michaels finished sixth in his first start in Tuscon, but was able to hit his marks correctly in Helena, launching him to a victory in his second start. His third start in Des Moines yielded another podium. URCS Season 3 Luck would befall Michaels, as a ride opened up in the Rallycross Series after Adam Dunlap's Team Spite ran out of funding. RaGE Motorsports purchased the familiar #13 car, sold off the #26, and made his return in Dubai. In preparation for his return to the Rallycross Series, Michaels watched all the race tapes for Season 3, and raced on a challenging test course that was made by RaGE Rallysports Inc. Starting late, Michaels managed to pull off an upset similar to former teammate Emile Michaels, defeating Tyler Benoit by a staggering two seconds, securing his first career Rallycross victory. Poor finishes in Sarh and Laos put a damper on his momentum, but Michaels managed to secure a top five finish in Hong Kong nonetheless. Michaels qualified for the finale at Dead Man's Curve, finishing ninth overall after being one of the handful of drivers to complete the daunting bridge jump. URCS Season 4 Although he had wanted to return to the series for Season 4, he decided to hang up his helmet and join the pit crew as chief engineer for the next season, and also helping Estavas Cortez get back behind the wheel as well as his trainer. Personal Life Joshua Michaels was born in Maine on December 3, 1989, and started to race indoor karting at the age of 9. His first real race was when he was 15 and raced in the 2005 Oxford 250, but wrecked out early in the race. He kept racing in the Oxford 250 ever since, and gained experience and reputation. In 2012, he started to pursue stock car racing and started racing in the Philips Cup Series, and that same year he started racing in the Utica Home Track Series and the Utica Rallycross Series. In 2013, he met future girlfriend and teammate Rei Takita at a concert in Japan during the offseason. Rei was interested in racing and Michaels helped her get a ride with his team. In 2015, the two started dating, balancing racing, real life, and music career. In 2017, Michaels started to cut back on racing, opting out of Season 4 of the Utica Rallycross series, and the NNSCRA, among other racing series as he felt like his time would be up soon. Music career In 2015, Michaels started his own music career, appearing on Austin Ogo's single and fourth studio album, ''Ogo A-Gogo ''. Michaels has since managed Takita for her singing career and appeared as backing male vocals in some of her tracks. Complete URCS Results Oxford 250 results Track ownership Michaels owns a piece of land in New Zealand, where he is planning for a race track to be built for Action rallycross competition. Category:Drivers Category:UACS Drivers Category:Team Owners